deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
R.J. MacReady
R.J. MacReady was an American helicopter pilot stationed at Antarctic research station, U.S. Outpost 31. The main protagonist of the 1982 film The Thing, the character was portrayed by actor Kurt Russell. He also appeared in the 1991-93 Dark Horse Comics series The Thing from Another World and the 2002 video-game The Thing. During the movie, a paranoid took place in the base due to the invasion of an alien creature which could transform into forms of human victim by secretly sneaking into the victim's body without being noticed. MacReady managed to survive the incident while being forced to kill off a lot of co-workers who had been turned into alien things (some were killed by mistake) and destroying the whole base. Battle vs. Ash Williams (by Battlefan237) Dr.Macready carefully edged his way out of the chaotic ruin of the base. Though the temperature of Antarctica was not very low at this very moment, it’s not yet warm enough to ease Macready’s nervous mind. ‘I used to regard working at such a place as a boring and tedious task, but what I've experienced completely changed my concept on this job ---anyway a tedious job doesn’t provide you with the chance to experience an alien invasion.’ Macready whispered to himself silently, as if he wasn’t willing to break the atmosphere of tranquility around him. He gazed around a pile of broken iron structure, took a long gasp, and began to figure out a plan of getting in touch with others. ‘This form of tranquility is kind of enjoyable …’ He thought to himself. All in a sudden, his daydream of tranquility got broken by a man who was standing on a nearby hill. The man was dressed in a seemingly blue jacket covered with blood, and Macready didn’t dare to suppose him as a friendly visitor due to the fact that the man was waving a chainsaw wildly. ‘Who are you? Why you’re here? What do you want?’ Macready pointed his Ithaca rifle at the man. The man whose name was Ash, however, failed to hear doctor’s questions, only noticing the rifle. ‘Oh damn, he’s a hostile one!’ Ash held out his Winchester rifle and fired two shot at the doctor—both were dodged by Macready. 'Oh, hell!' Ash yelled with disappoint. Macready, who now took Ash as an enemy, sheltered himself by entering a nearby abandoned garage. As Ash marched down the hill while swearing about the ‘damn freezing weather’, Macready used the back part of the rifle to break the glass case where a fire axe had been set in case he ran out of bullets. As soon as Macready lifted the axe up, Ash kicked the door open . ‘Oh no!’ Macready had no choice but immediately took out his colt pistol from the coat, shooting all bullets towards Ash. Ash quickly dodged by leaning down, so that all those bullets were wasted on the garage wall. Hearing the sound of the empty round, Ash got up and shouted ‘It’s my turn now ! Let me show you my boomstick! ’ while holding up his Winchester rifle, aiming it at Macready who had already prepared the Ithaca. Due to the lack of training, Ash wasn’t fast enough to match up with doctor. Macready fired one shot that straightly headed to Ash’s chest where Ash defended himself by clumsily putting up his chainsaw. The bullet stuck in the engine of the chainsaw which started to let out unpleasant smoke. ‘Hell no, hell of a ….!’ Ash leaned down again before doctor fired another shot. He lit up a dynamite and threw it back quickly before Macready could fire the third shot. The blast of a homemade dynamite was not as brilliant as expected because Ash threw it towards doctor without taking a measure on where exactly the doctor was standing. In this way, the bomb blast right before Macready, forcing him to drop his rifle and pushed him back, but failed in hurting him. The axe was also thrown nearby Macready by the blast, so he simply picked it up . Ash launched another attack by firing Winchester rifle, but Macready escaped from the back door right before the bullet pierced into the clock hanging on it. Ash followed him into a dark corridor, randomly firing his rifle into shadow in an attempt to take down his rivalry enemy hiding inside it. He discarded the empty-loaded Winchester and took out his secondary weapon-a double barrel shotgun that had been packed on his back. 'Come out, come out, stop showing your cowardice by playing hide-and-seek with me like a small kid.' Ash's facial expression was composed into contrition of nerve as he mocked the doctor . The feeling inside his heart was extremely complicated because the corridor was a bit too quiet---there must be something false in this environment , but Ash had sensed and not yet totally figured it out. In this way, Ash wasn't much too shocked when the doctor raided him with an axe from a dark corner. However, Ash wasn't able to endure the pain caused by the cut on his arm, so he had his shotgun thrown out onto the ground. 'Arrrr!'Ash screamed in pain as he kicked Macready in the chest with great anger . The kick was hard enough to send the doctor falling back into the corner, where lay the deadliest weapon of the base--a flamethrower. A few minutes ago, Macready wasn't capable of discovering this weapon due to the fact that he'd been chased by an unexpected attacker. However, the fall caused one of his hand to get in touch with the flame pipe. As Ash who tended to accept the superficial fact that he's sure to win this fight wanted to ensure his victory, so he lit up the second dynamite . 'Hey, f**k you too with those damn aliens!' Macready opened up the deadly machine. Flaming fire fiercely streamed out the pipe. Ash, who's totally in panic this time, randomly threw out the dynamite in haste, crashing out of the window in order to secure his life. Macready, who now stood up, beamed out a victorious smile, but the smile faded out as he noticed something extremely wrongful on the floor--a amateur-made dynamite somehow rolled towards his flamethrower, and stopped right next to it. 'Oh no...!' Macready wasn't able to finish his last word as the dynamite exploded , Following by the explosion of the flamethrower. Bright fire covered the body of Macready, burning the poor doctor like a roasted lamb on barbeque. The scene was notorious to watch and disgusting to smell. Ash, who watched the whole corridor burned down, chuckled sarcastically as he heard the cracking noise of the roof breaking down and slumped on Macready's total burned-out, but yet standing body. The whacky sound was a combination of human body being slashed and iron bar collided with wooden furniture. 'That's hell of a battle.' Ash said in relief as he walked down the path with his broken arm. He encountered another man at the other side of the base. 'Hey, you can tell me what is exactly going on?' Ash shouted to him, but was terrified as the man's body dismembered itself into disgusting pieces, eyes popped out and legs turned into tentacles...... Winner: Ash Williams Expert's Opinion Ash won due to the fact that he's a much more experienced and creative warrior while Macready is a rather traditional type of soldier. Plus, Ash is better armed. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:North American Warriors